By Myself
by Hybryd0
Summary: An unusual kid comes to the Institute and brings more trouble than anyone expected. Can he save them or are they all doomed? A lot of focus on the New Mutants, especially Jamie
1. The Arrival

The night was cold and the rain felt like it penetrated right to the soul. Not even a thick cloak as the one he wore could stave off the cold or the wetness. Much to his annoyance he was soaked completely within a few minutes outside the car. His purple hair was plastered to his face and the cloak stuck annoyingly to his skin. The thirteen year old sighed as he listened to the adults talking.  
  
"I am sorry to put this burden on you my friend, but young Dustkan is not safe with us anymore." Dustkan heard his uncle Johlon tell someone.  
  
"It's quite alright. I understand the circumstances." A calm male voice replied. "Perhaps we should talk inside."  
  
"No, the longer I stay the more likely he will be found." Johlon said. "I just hope you understand the danger you are putting everyone in by agreeing to this."  
  
"I understand perfectly. He'll be safe here or as safe as he can be."  
  
"And just so you know." At that Johlon's voice grew soft and Dustkan could no longer hear them, even with is incredible hearing. He heard movement and felt his uncle's presence in front of him. "Now nephew, be good. Remember to these people you are a mutant and your name is Dustin Tal."  
  
"Yes uncle." Dustkan replied respectfully.  
  
Johlon's voice grew soft. "Your parents would be proud."  
  
"Really?" The boy asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, really." Then the older man's voice grew hard again. "Now, be careful and remember everything you have been taught."  
  
"Yes uncle."  
  
Johlon rubbed his nephew's hair affectionately before climbing into the back of the car. Without another word to Dustkan he ordered the driver to go and left his nephew in the care of the only human in the world he trusted. He just hoped that his decision was not a mistake for one mistake would mean the end of the world as everyone knew it. 


	2. The Revelation

Dustkan, now Dustin, sighed as he followed the man in the wheelchair into the house. He was glad to get out of the rain and into the warmth of the lobby. He heard his luggage being brought in behind him, but didn't bother to turn around. Instead he stood patiently and waited as the man spoke to him.  
  
"I am Professor Xavier, welcome to the Institute for Gifted Youngsters." The man said. "I hope you will be able to find your way around here with few problems."  
  
"My other senses are far beyond even an animal's. We have adapted to overcome our disability Professor. I will have no problems."  
  
"That's good to hear." Xavier said. "Now, it's late and I'm sure you have had a busy day. Introductions will have to wait until tomorrow, until then I will have someone show you to your room."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
_Scott, please come to the lobby._ Xavier requested.  
  
_On my way._ He heard Scott reply.  
  
"Before you meet any of the students you should decide how to explain your powers to them. Maybe even choose only one to use as your 'mutant' power." Xavier suggested to the thirteen year old in front of him.  
  
"And what do you suggest Professor? I have many abilities." Dustin questioned.  
  
"I'm afraid that's your choice, not mine."  
  
Before Dustin could reply he heard someone come down the stairs. He turned his senses toward the new person. He heard heavy steps and decided the other person was probably tall and muscular. The smell of cologne told him it was a male and probably at least a teenager.  
  
"You wanted me Professor?" The newcomer asked.  
  
"Yes, Scott I'd like you to meet a new student, Dustin Tal. Dustin, this is Scott Summers." Xavier introduced them. "Scott, I'd like you to show Dustin to one of the empty rooms and take his luggage as well."  
  
"Sure thing Professor." Scott said and walked down the rest of the stairs and to Dustin's luggage. After a moment of silence Scott spoke up. "Professor, did you okay a pet?"  
  
"That--."  
  
Xavier quickly cut Dustin off. "Yes, this is a special case."  
  
Scott shrugged and picked up the bags. As he did his eyes kept drifting over to Dustin. The young boy had vibrant purple hair that was darker than usual due to being soaked. He wore a pair of dark sunglasses that hid his eyes. His black cloak was dripping water that explained why the boy was slightly shivering.  
  
Scott quickly looked away as the boy turned his head towards him. He lifted the animal carrier as well as the suitcase and walked back toward the stairs. He heard the Professor and Dustin exchange polite good nights before the boy followed him up the stairs. Silence followed them up the stairs and down the hall as Scott got the feeling Dustin wasn't going to be the one to strike up a conversation. The older boy decided to change that.  
  
"So, Dustin, where are you from?" Scott asked.  
  
Dustin sighed. "Far away, that is all I can tell you."  
  
"Okaaay...how old are you?"  
  
"Thirteen. Look, if you do not mind I would prefer to save the interrogation until tomorrow. I have had a long trip and I wish nothing more than sleep." Dustin said, very politely and with more eloquence than most adults had.  
  
"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to interrogate you." Scott apologized quickly.  
  
"I understand your curiosity."  
  
Scott laughed a little at that. "You sure you're thirteen? You sound much, much older."  
  
"Afraid that is my upbringing showing through." Dustin said sheepishly. "My family believes highly in starting education at a very young age."  
  
"I see. "  
  
Dustin was relieved when Scott didn't ask anymore questions. He didn't want to seem rude to his new housemate, but as he told the older boy he was really tired and just wanted some peace and quiet for a while not to mention a change of clothes and a warm bed.  
  
"Alright, this will be your room. If you need anything I'll be across the hall and there are others on both sides of you." Scott said as he stopped and opened the door.  
  
He carried Dustin's things inside and carefully set the pet carrier on the floor beside the suitcase. Scott turned to leave, but stopped, his curiosity got the better of him. He had a question he just had to have answered.  
  
"What's with the glasses? Do you have optic blasts like I do?" Scott asked.  
  
"No. My whole family is cursed, by whom I cannot tell you." Dustin started to explain and then paused, wondering if he really should go on. _Oh well, might as well tell him._ He thought. "We are all blind."  
  
"Blind?" Scott repeated. "But, you followed me up the stairs without a problem and you didn't run into anything."  
  
"We have developed super senses to compensate." Dustin explained. "For instance, I can tell you are tall and muscular by the weight in your footsteps...I would assume you are not overweight as Professor Xavier does not seem like the kind of man that would allow his students to become overweight. Before you spoke I knew you were male by the smell of your cologne. I can also tell you are older than me, probably around 18 or so."  
  
"Wow, I'm 18 exactly. You might as well not be blind at all with senses like that." Scott said in amazement. For a moment he saw pain in the younger boys expression, but it was quickly gone.  
  
"I am not the kind of person to allow a disability to keep me down." Dustin replied. "My parents and Durah taught me better than that."  
  
Scott frowned. "Durah?"  
  
"Oh, um...that is what we call our...teachers where I am from." Dustin explained quickly. "Now, if you would be so kind I really would like to change into some warm clothes and get some sleep."  
  
"Oh, right, sorry." Scott said sheepishly. "Well, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Yes, good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Dustin listened as Scott left. As soon as the door closed his carefully schooled expression fell into one of sadness. True to his word Dustin did not allow his blindness to keep him down, but that didn't mean it didn't make him sad. Scott didn't seem to understand that there was more to seeing than just knowing where things are so as not to bump into them. Dustin would never see the red of a beautiful rose, or the pure whiteness of snow. He would never see a smile on anyone's face or what someone truly looked like. And he could never look his love in the eyes and say "I love you".  
  
"Are you going to let me out of here now?" A voice spoke from behind Dustin.  
  
Dustin turned around and kneeled where he heard Scott put the pet carrier. He pulled on the latch and opened the door before reaching in and withdrawing a small silver furred cat. Well, it looked like a silver cat, but Dustin knew the truth as did Xavier whom had been informed of the significance of the cat.  
  
"Sorry Okai." He apologized as he stroked the soft fur of the animal. "Hey, at least you did not get soaked to the bone."  
  
"You should change before you catch cold." The cat scolded.  
  
Dustin rolled his eyes, though his sunglasses hid the action, and put the cat on the floor. He then turned to his suitcase and felt around the different bags, feeling the inscriptions of what was within. He finally found the bag with his nightclothes in it and pulled it out. He quickly changed while briefly wondering exactly what his nightclothes looked like. When he was done he found the bed, somehow knowing where it was in the room, and threw the covers back.  
  
"Going to join me Okai, or find someplace else to sleep?" Dustin asked.  
  
"You know very well that I will sleep up in that bed with you." Okai replied.  
  
The young boy smiled to himself as he slid under the soft sheets and felt Okai jump on the bed with him. The silver cat snuggled up against his side and began purring. The soft sound and vibration always soothed Dustin and helped him to fall asleep after hard days. He pulled his sunglasses off and put them on the nightstand beside the bed.  
  
"Dusty, the light." Okai reminded the boy.  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
He reached up and clicked the bedside lamp off. He then settled into the bed and threw one arm over the soft silver cat beside him. Instantly the soft vibrations of her purring calmed his mind to a slow rumble. He sighed softly and allowed the sound of his cat's purrs to sing him into peaceful slumber. 


	3. The Breakfast

Dustin jerked awake as there was a brisk knock on his door. Briefly he panicked, forgetting where he was until he felt Okai purring against his side. He calmed instantly and remembered the night before. He was in a new place with new people, but he was safe...for a while at least. His uncle wouldn't put him in danger, but at the same time no place was safe anymore.  
  
"Dustin, breakfast." Scott called through the door.  
  
"Wake and eat." Okai told him through her purrs.  
  
"Must I? I only want a little longer." Dustin mumbled.  
  
"Durah Norku would not approve." Okai scolded.  
  
Dustin sighed and sat up. "And I suppose you will take his place now?"  
  
"Someone has to keep you focused."  
  
Dustin grabbed his sunglasses off the table. He hated wearing them, but his uncle had explained that people would be disturbed by his unseeing eyes. Johlon told him that the way his eyes would just appear to look right through people without actually seeing would frighten people away. Therefore it was one of the last things his aunt Helkena had given him before his departure.  
  
"Are you going to wear your new clothes today?" Okai asked.  
  
"I should think so. I want to fit in here as much as possible." Dustin replied.  
  
Okai snorted and stood up to stretch. "You will not fit in here. You are nothing like these people."  
  
"Thank you for your vote of confidence."  
  
"Durass masil kamajs." Okai replied.  
  
"I will not change for these people. They will accept me as I am or not at all." Dustin snapped. "Wearing their clothes is the most I will do for them."  
  
He crawled out of the bed and went to his suitcase. He felt the different descriptions looking for the right pair of clothes. His hands traveled over his formal cloak and clothes, his formal and informal robes, a swim suit, and then he found the casual clothes his uncle had bought him. Casual clothes were new to him. He'd only ever worn robes, cloaks, and under garments. He could never imagine not wearing a cloak, but as his uncle had told him these people never wore cloaks.  
  
"It is a strange people I have been exiled to." Dustin commented as he changed clothes. "They wear no cloaks, live in large houses, and fight amongst themselves for no good reason."  
  
"You have not been exiled Dustkan Talcuan. You are not safe with your people and you know it." Okai scolded. "However, you are here and you should do your best to make the most of it."  
  
"Make the most of it?" Dustin scoffed, pulling on his shirt. "I am a thirteen year old that speaks better than the teenagers here. I will be shunned by the older students because I am younger and I will scare off the younger kids because I speak like an adult."  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Hey Dustin, if we want to eat breakfast we'll have to beat Kurt and Jamie down there or there won't be anything left."  
  
"You will have to stay here Okai. I do not believe their customs include animals eating with them."  
  
Without another word Dustin crossed the room and opened the door. He sensed Scott staring at him and for a moment worried his uncle picked out the wrong kind of clothes. Scott was in fact impressed with the new clothing. The cloak and formal clothing from the night before had reminded Scott of the Jedi Knights in Star Wars. The new clothes consisted of a pair of loose fitting black shorts that showed off the young boy's muscular legs, a blue t-shirt, and white socks with a pair of blue and black New Balance tennis shoes. All together it made Dustin look more his age than he had looked the night before.  
  
After a moment the older boy stepped closer and Dustin felt the boy's hand on his shoulder as if to lead him. For a moment he was angry and thought about making a rude comment, but then he realized that Scott had probably never really dealt with a blind person before. Though he did get the feeling that Scott had experienced it at some point and time.  
  
"C'mon, we'll be lucky if anything is left." Scott said.  
  
The two boys hurried down the stairs and around into the kitchen. Dustin smelled something good, but was unfamiliar with the scent. Silverware clinked against plates and teeth chewed relentlessly on the food. There were many voices talking about a wide variety of things. However, the room fell silent as the two boys entered. Dustin found this extremely uncomfortable and shifted nervously. He was thankful when Scott spoke up for him.  
  
"Everyone this is a new student, Dustin Tal." He then added. "And you had better have saved something for us to eat."  
  
"Are you blind? There's plenty left for the both of you."  
  
"Kurt, Dustin is in fact blind. So, would you kindly keep the blind comments to yourself." Dustin heard Xavier say.  
  
Silence once more claimed the room as Scott led Dustin over to an empty chair. Much to everyone's surprise Dustin had no problems finding the food and dishing it out on his plate. It became apparent to him that none of the students had ever dealt with a blind person before. He was beginning to get uncomfortable having so many people around that didn't know how to act around him. Their nervousness became his nervousness.  
  
However, slowly but surely the room returned to the noisy atmosphere it had been before Dustin entered. With the talking going on he became more comfortable and relaxed a little. The food helped relax him as well, eating tended to do that to him. His aunt had jokingly told him that the only reason he wasn't overweight was because of his training. It was true though, if he actually gained weight, other than from muscles, his Durah would just say he obviously wasn't doing enough work and give him even more to do.  
  
"How old are you?" A young voice asked from beside him.  
  
Dustin swallowed the food in his mouth before responding. "Thirteen. And you?"  
  
"I'm twelve." The other boy replied. "My name's Jamie."  
  
"Nice to meet you Jamie. "  
  
"What's it like being blind?" Jamie asked.  
  
"What is it like being able to see?" Dustin countered. "If you want to know what it is like being blind wrap a blindfold around your eyes for a day. However, I will never know what it is like to see."  
  
"Does it bother you?"  
  
"Only when people point it out to me."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Jamie said sheepishly.  
  
Dustin sighed. "No need to apologize. You had no way of knowing what you were asking would bother me."  
  
Jamie didn't say anything in reply, simply studied the older boy curiously. He was amazed with the ease the blind boy could find the things on the table. Dustin didn't fumble or stick his hands in the food as one would imagine he would. He simply carried on like everyone else without having a problem at all. Even if things were switched around he still managed to find them without searching. To Jamie it seemed like the kid could see just as well as he could.  
  
"How do you know where everything is?" Jamie asked. His curiosity just got the better of him.  
  
"My other senses are far superior to those of a normal person." Dustin explained. "I can smell where the food is."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. In fact I can tell you who is male and female in this room just by the smell and their voices." Dustin added. Then he grinned. "I can also tell you everything that is been said in this room since I got here."  
  
"That's so cool!" Jamie exclaimed enthusiastically.  
  
Dustin smiled as he continued to eat. He felt an instant connection with Jamie, something he had never had with anyone. As he and the younger boy continued to talk he found he really liked Jamie.  
  
"After breakfast I am going to take a walk. Would you like to join me?"  
  
"Really?" Jamie asked excitedly. Hardly anyone ever asked him to do things.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Actually Dustin, I would like to see how you do in the Danger Room after breakfast. Then you may go for your walk." Xavier spoke up.  
  
"Very well Professor." Dustin replied respectfully.  
  
"What's your powers?" Jamie asked.  
  
Dustin noticed instantly that the room was completely silent. He didn't need to see to know all eyes were on him. That made him uncomfortable to know he had everyone's attention with the younger boy's question and he had no clue how to answer it. If he were to tell the truth it would take quite a while to explain his powers, but as it was he couldn't tell them the truth. Only Professor Xavier knew the truth and in his opinion that was one person too many. He knew he had to lie, but what could he say? He couldn't very well tell them that he could probably do anything they could and more.  
  
_Professor, I am afraid I am lost as to what I should tell them. I have never dealt with this kind of situation before._ Dustin said telepathically.  
  
"Jamie, you should know better than that. Dustin will tell you when he's ready." Professor Xavier scolded.  
  
"Sorry Professor, sorry Dustin." Jamie apologized.  
  
"No need to apologize." Dustin replied. "I suppose you will see what I am capable of in this Danger Room."  
  
I hate lying. Dustin thought to himself. If only I could tell them the truth. I hate to have to hold back simply because I have to keep up the illusion that I am a---.  
  
_Dustin, watch your thoughts. I am not the only telepath in this house._ Xavier broke in.  
  
_That is no problem._  
  
And with that Professor Xavier felt Dustin's mind close up. As it closed an extra strength barrier was wrapped around his mind to keep in any thoughts that might stray, but most importantly to keep telepaths out. Xavier had never felt a mind so tightly and thoroughly protected. There was no gap, no weakness in the barrier. There was no way into the kid's mind, even for the most powerful telepath on the planet.  
  
When everyone was done eating Xavier requested the New Mutants and the X- men go to the control room to watch Dustin's Danger Room session. No one was prepared for what they were going to see. 


	4. The Danger Room

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone for his or her review so far. I have received a certain review that I wish to address, as it is the only negative review I've ever received and I'd like to respond.  
  
One. I'm sorry if anyone finds my representation of any of the X-men wrong in your own mind. However, I don't believe I differ far from how the cartoon expresses them. They're awkward teenagers going through a stage of life I am still going through, so I base them on what I know of actual teenagers.  
  
Two. I have been writing for close to nine years. In my early years I went through a Mary Sue phase, but as I grew with my writing ability I strayed from that and instead began focusing mostly on male characters. I do tend to give my characters a few traits I have, shyness, the inability to express feelings, and small things like that, but it's been years since I have created any kind of Mary Sue character. I do not write all-powerful characters that have no weaknesses, which I believe is supposedly one quality of a Mary Sue.  
  
Why does your character have more powers than everyone else? I thought it was obvious in the first chapter that Dustin is NOT a mutant. To quote his uncle in the first chapter, "Now nephew, be good. Remember to these people you are a mutant and your name is Dustin Tal." This is why he is so much more powerful.  
  
Why is he so 'mysterious'? For one Dustin is shy. He's never really been around kids his own age, because the kids where he came from never really liked him. The other reason he comes off as mysterious is for his own safety. That will be explained soon.  
  
Why does he always have the right thing to say? Sometimes he doesn't. It's really not that far into the story to be judging his character like that.  
  
Why is he so stupidly polite? Dustin comes from a people that didn't live in 'normal' human society. They never grew out of being polite and honorable like much of the world has. His people believe in being understanding, polite, truthful, and all those good qualities that our world has pretty much lost.  
  
Why is he un-characteristically smart? His people are just born to be very smart. They pretty much have to be. That will be explained in time.  
  
Why does he have an unnatural hair color? Well, pointing out that he has unnatural hair color seems awful silly to me. I don't know many people that have naturally blue hair. Looking at the fandom this is written in it doesn't seem very reasonable to attack a character's hair color when there's a boy with blue fur, a kid that can multiply, and a man with an unbreakable metal grafted to his skeleton. Does purple hair really seem that ridiculous when considering all of that? I really don't think so.  
  
I respect the opinion of Imhotep Ardeth Bey. However, I feel you have judged the story before you ever truly gave it a chance. I would have appreciated your opinion better if you had given me some example of how I was writing Scott and Xavier poorly. I must respectfully request that if you want to write another criticism, please make it more constructive criticism. Thank you.  
  
And now, on with the story...   
  
Dustin tensed as he felt the Danger Room atmosphere change around him. He slowed his racing heart and opened his senses to the world around him. He sensed a wall behind him and took a hesitant step forward. At that he heard something in front of him move and stopped. Taking the attention away from his other senses he focused entirely on his hearing. He heard the distinct thump-thump of someone's heart beating a few feet in front of him.  
  
Up in the control room Jamie watched as the simulation of Toad spat slime at Dustin. He and the other mutants gasped as the slime smacked an invisible shield and slid to the ground. They watched as Toad lunged at the blind kid and Dustin simply sidestepped the older mutant. A third shock came as Dustin roundhouse kicked Toad squarely in the back sending the simulation tumbling into the hard metal wall.  
  
"Wow, Professor is he, like, really blind?" Kitty questioned.  
  
"Yes Kitty, he is." Xavier replied. He hid it, but he was just as surprised with Dustin's skills as everyone else.  
  
Dustin heard the simulated opponent get up and then he heard a second opponent come to life behind him. Suddenly the ground shook and he stumbled slightly, unprepared at first. The rumble covered the sound of a third opponent coming to life somewhere to his side, but he felt the new presence anyway.  
  
"Don't you think three is too much?" Scott asked Xavier.  
  
"I have to see what he is capable of."  
  
The quakes stopped and at that moment Dustin heard the third opponent dash at him. The boy was quick, but Dustin was no snail. He fell back and planted his feet in his attackers chest and sent the simulation flying into another metal wall. He flipped to his feet and then felt a presence right behind him. He heard the movement of an arm and ducked, simultaneously he grabbed the offending arm and swung his attacker into the ground with a harsh thump.  
  
Jamie gaped as he watched the new kid decimate the Brotherhood. The simulation of Toad was laid out on the ground not moving while the simulation of Quicksilver was lying on his shoulders, neck, and head against the metal wall also not moving. The simulation of Avalanche was once more creating tremors, but Dustin seemed prepared for it this time. He flipped into the air and at the same time disappeared. A collective gasp rang in the room.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Evan asked the question on everyone's mind.  
  
They all watched in stunned silence as Avalanche was seemingly hit from behind and stumbled forward slightly before hitting the ground. When Avalanche didn't move Dustin reappeared looking calm and unshaken. The three defeated simulations disappeared and then Blob appeared behind Dustin.  
  
"Professor," Jean started to argue, but didn't get any further.  
  
Dustin could easily hear the very large, very heavy mutant charge him. A smirk filtered onto his face as he stood his ground. He could imagine those watching up in the control room yelling at him to watch out or to move. He didn't even bother to face his large opponent.  
  
"He'll be squished." Bobby commented.  
  
They watched on expecting to see the end of their would-be teammate. Except the unexpected happened. Blob suddenly hit the invisible shield from earlier and was actually knocked backwards off his feet.  
  
"Wow." Jamie said in awe. Many other voices echoed his with their own comments of amazement. It was clear the whole room was impressed with his skill.  
  
Suddenly the whole X-men team, Storm and Wolverine included, appeared in the Danger Room.  
  
"Professor, why are you having him fight us?" Scott asked.  
  
"That's my doin'. I wanna see just how good this kid is." Logan spoke up.  
  
Dustin frowned as he felt the familiar people in the room with him. Then he realized they didn't feel the same. These people had no souls. This is familiar. He thought grimly. Hmmm...I get to show them I can take any of them even if I am blind.  
  
"This will be an interesting experience." Jean mused.  
  
At that the simulated version of Spyke threw a good number of spikes at Dustin, but they only hit a shield. Cyclopes shot an optic blast that Dustin easily dodged. Nightcrawler ported behind the young kid, but as soon as he appeared he was kicked squarely in the chin and fell to the ground.  
  
"Ouch." Kurt murmured.  
  
Dustin grunted in surprise as a strong wind hit him out of nowhere. He shifted his feet to get a better balance against this new challenge and then focussed his attention on the source of the problem. He activated his invisibility power and crouched low on the ground. The wind ceased as soon as he disappeared and he executed a leap that would make Toad jealous. He caught his target completely by surprise and managed to kick his opponent in the head before flipping to the ground and landing firmly on his feet.  
  
In the control room all eyes went to Ororo who barely managed to conceal her own shock. If the kid could do that to a simulation then it was plausible he could do it to her. For some reason that was not a very comforting thought to the weather witch.  
  
All eyes went back to the fight just in time to see the simulation of Spyke jump on his skateboard and start toward the now visible Dustin. A row of bone spikes appeared on his forearm, but in a quick move the skateboard was kicked out from under Spyke's feet and the simulation flew forward and smacked its head against the floor with resounding crack.  
  
"Remind me not to get on this kid's bad side." Evan remarked.  
  
Dustin panted just slightly as he cart wheeled out of the way of another optic blast. He grunted in surprise as he was suddenly in the air. He could feel the telekentic hold on him. Finally he was faced with a problem he didn't know how to deal with. He just barely got a shield up in time to deflect an optic blast. As a second one hit his shield he got an idea. At the third optic blast he used a shield on his hand to direct it right at the source of the telekentic hold. He knew he'd hit his mark when his feet hit the ground. And then another optic blast was deflected right back at source.  
  
Scott and Jean shared surprised looks as the simulations of them both fell to the ground not moving.  
  
Only the simulations of Rogue, Shadowcat, and Wolverine remained. The three simulations attacked at the same time. Shadowcat phased through Dustin's kick and tackled him to the ground only to be kicked off with ease. Wolverine dove for where Dustin was on the ground, but the younger boy flipped to his feet and rolled forward. Shadowcat phased up from the floor and grabbed Dustin from behind. Dustin grunted as he was lifted off his feet and struggled. He was surprised the simulation had managed that, but quickly came to the conclusion that when Shadowcat phased he could no longer smell, hear, or even feel her presence anymore. He didn't like that at all.  
  
As he struggled he felt another presence approaching him, a hand outreached to touch his face.  
  
Jamie shot a look at Kitty and Rouge. Kitty looked like she was trying to hide a triumphant look, while Rogue had the same scowl plastered on her face that was always there. Just as quickly the look was gone from Kitty's face and the young mutant spun to see what had happened. He gaped at the sight of the simulated Shadowcat and Rogue on the ground with the rest of their teammates and the simulated Wolverine having a ferocious, quick paced fight against Dustin.  
  
"No way." Bobby gasped as he watched the fight.  
  
Dustin ducked a punch and dove forward to roll between Wolverine's legs. He then tried to leg sweep the big mutant, but Wolverine leapt over it and tried to bring his claws down into Dustin's head. Dustin erected a quick shield and then rolled to his feet. He immediately had to duck a kick aimed at his head and then activated his invisibility. He stood up and then jumped back in surprise as Wolverine's claws nearly sliced him in two.  
  
Okay, too close. Dustin thought nervously. This guy has senses like I do. How am I supposed to deal with this one? I do not want to use any more of my abilities.  
  
_Dustin, perhaps you should let Wolverine win. None of the other students can beat him and I do not believe you should either._ Xavier's calm voice rang in his mind.  
  
_If that is what you wish._  
  
Dustin sighed to himself. He hated losing. He had been taught that losing meant death and not just his death, but the death of those he fights for. His Durah taught him to never lose and never give up until death drags him to the Underworld.  
  
He ducked the next swipe of the claws and tried to kick Wolverine only to have his other foot knocked out from under him. With a surprised yelp he hit the ground and rolled as those deadly adamantium claws tried to impale him. He flipped to his feet only to receive a viscous kick to his chest. The young boy hit the ground hard and gasped for breath. A yelp of fear escaped him as he heard Wolverine approaching and prepared himself for a brutal death when he suddenly felt the room shift and change, the simulation had ended.  
  
A stunned audience stood in the control room. Professor Xavier was the first to recover. He wheeled out of the room and the rest of the group followed him into the Danger Room. Dustin was still laying on the floor and Xavier worried to boy had been hurt by that last kick.  
  
"Dustin, are you injured?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Kada," Dustin swore, realizing no one would understand it. "No, but my Durah would have my head allowing a kick like that to stop me."  
  
"Don't feel bad, none of us can beat Wolverine." Scott spoke up.  
  
"Yeah dude, none of us can even last as long with him as you did." Bobby added.  
  
"Are you sure you're not hurt?" Xavier asked.  
  
Dustin frowned as Bobby and Ray helped him to his feet. "I am perfectly fine. I may bruise, but I really am not injured."  
  
"Bruised? If Wolverine kicked any of us like that we'd have broken ribs." Kurt mused.  
  
Without skipping a beat Dustin turned his head toward Jamie, just so the little mutant would know he was talking to him. "Do you still wish to accompany me on my walk?"  
  
"Yeah." Jamie replied enthusiastically.  
  
Jamie followed Dustin past the still rather shell shocked older mutants. He was still in awe himself, unable to believe the ease the blind boy had defeated everyone except Wolverine. He decided rather quickly he had to get Dustin to teach him some of that stuff. Dustin led Jamie out of the Danger Room, unaware of the unfriendly eyes that watched him. 


End file.
